1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a longitudinally split sleeve constructed of stiff, but slightly resilient material. The sleeve is provided for longitudinal displacement into position clampingly engaging a reversely folded portion of a flattened end portion of a partially empty collapsible tube. The clip prevents fluent material within the non-flattened end portion of the tube from passing into the flattened end portion of the tube as the non-flattened end portion is squeezed in order to further express fluent material from the tube.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different structures including some of the structural features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided for expressing fluent material from collapsible tubes. Examples of these structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,949,607, 2,390,314, 2,656,069, 3,211,341, 3,446,468, 4,159,787 and 4,576,314.
However, these previously known structures are not as readily usable, as simplified in construction or as inexpensive to produce as the clip of the instant invention.